Just a Kiss
by xXx Angel-Eyes xXx
Summary: When Hikari shows up upon Wizard's doorstep she has a favor to ask of him. But is a favor all that she's really after? x3


**Just a Kiss**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon in any shape or form. All rights belong to Natsume Serious Fun, or to those who created it.

**Author's Note**: This story is seen from Wizard's POV, and the pairing is Wizard and Hikari of course. :3 This is a one-shot and its rated T just to be safe, for a little Wizard/Hikari fluff. :3 This story is dedicated to my friend the **TheGoldenHeartedGirl329 **and **Everybody **who has ever followed me in the Harvest Moon fandom. ;)

**0.0.0**

"Chase seems to be thinking that you are a good friend." I sighed exasperatedly after having to repeat myself once more as the blonde girl known as Maya stood before me.

_She was starting to get rather annoying..._

"_So_, does that mean that he _like_ likes me?"

_No..._ I combed my hand through my hair irritatedly. _Chase does __**not **__**like**__ likes you._

_However, since I was renowned as the acclaimed 'Fortune Teller' of Harmonica Town I decided that perhaps it was just best that I bite my tongue and keep my thoughts to myself._

_No matter how much the blonde waitress annoyed me..._

I inhaled sharply then replied as I turned my back on the girl. "Try giving Chase a Shining Orange."

"Thank you Mr. Wizard!" she exclaimed as she turned tail to take off out the door. She suddenly came to a screeching halt as she looked over her shoulder and asked, "Wait! Are those even in season?"

I sighed as I rubbed my temple wearily.

_As a matter of fact, __**no**__, they were not. That was last season. It wasn't like I was lying or anything of that nature, but if got her out of here faster, it would be all the better for me._

_"_I'm sure that the Ocarina Inn is more than capable of accommodating your needs..." I replied as I turned my back towards her as I picked up a tome that rested nearby and tucked it under my arm.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Mr. Wizard!" she beamed as she waved farewell then disappeared out my door.

_Finally. Peace and quiet._

I then sat down at my desk and began to flip through the pages of the large book until I reached a page that piqued my interest. It was then that I heard a gentle knock upon my door.

"Mr. Wizard?" called the girl's voice.

_Not again..._ I sighed as I got up to answer it.

I opened the door as I prepared to dismiss the blonde nuisance, but instead my breath hitched in my throat as I took in the girl's appearance. Instead of the blonde waitress, Maya, a brunette now stood before me who was none other than local farmer, Hikari.

"May I help you...?" I asked slightly taken aback. I tried my best mask my voice so that it would take on the normal drawl tone that I normally used so that I'd hopefully appear disinterested in the girl that now stood before me.

Hikari clasped her hands together before her as she bowed quaintly then asked, "If it's not too much trouble, I have a favor to ask of you,"

"Oh...?" I asked as I arched a thin silver brow. "Of course. Come in." I then opened the door as I granted her access.

I watched her as she walked in. And yet again, as she had each time she had visited me she looked around my home, appearing seemingly awestruck by the peculiar instruments and oddities that lined the walls of my quaint little dwelling.

She then walked over to a yellowed parchment that was tacked to my walk, as she delicately traced the indents from the quill that I had used long ago she murmured, "This is the Big Dipper,"

I nodded as she turned and her deep brown eyes met the hues of my own bi-colored ones.

_With each and every visit from this girl she had never had ceased to amaze me. _

_And with each visit I found myself longing for this feeling that seemed both far-off, and yet distantly familiar from long, long ago..._

_But every time she visited me, I resisted the urge to act on the impulse of this strange feeling that overtook me._

I breathed in deeply as I watched her then asked, "Did you say that you had a favor to ask of me...?"

Hikari cheeks flushed a slight rose color. "Yes. Yes of course. I... I..."

"Go on." I said gently encouraging the girl as I watched her.

"I... You see, there is this guy I like, and I want to know if he feels the same way about me too."

_I felt my heart drop then and there. But really, what was I expecting...? Why would a young woman such as herself fall in love with an old man like me? Surely by now all the other local bachelors intended to win her heart..._

I shook my head letting my silver locks obstruct my features as I turned my back towards her, then replied as I masked my voice yet again. "Of course..."

_My gaze fell upon the crystal ball before me... _I sighed. _Just how many men had already been here inquiring about the new farmer? In truth, I'd given up trying to keep count..._

I took my place behind my crystal ball then asked as I looked away slightly, "What is the man's name so that I may read into his heart for you...?"

_I couldn't decide which part stung worse. The part about knowing which man she loved more than I, or the part of just standing here and helping her to obtain this man's love...?_

I lowered my head letting my silver bangs conceal my features once more as I braced myself against the pedestal as I awaited her answer.

_If there was one thing that I would not allow myself to do, I would not let myself stand in the way of her happiness._

Hikari blushed feverously as she spat out. "I... I don't know his name,"

I looked up in disbelief as I tilted my head curiously. _That was a new one... Then how could I possibly be of any help to her?_

"Does he have blue hair or pur-"

Hikari cut me off short as she replied, "No, no. He has silver hair,"

_I see. So it must be Toby..._ I thought as I leaned against the edge of the table.

Hikari smiled softly as she turned and walked around the room. "He's often quiet, reserved, and he tends to keep to himself a lot,"

I watched as her as she continued to pace around in small circles.

She then suddenly stopped before me as she smiled softly then said, "And he's standing right before me this very moment,"

I looked into her eyes in shock.

_Did she... just say what I thought she said...?_

Hikari laughed nervously as she rocked back and forth on her tippy-toes. "Yeah, it's you. I want to know how _you _feel about me. It's kinda funny, cause I don't even know your _real_ name."

"I...I..." I stuttered as I felt as my face reddened. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the words to come out right.

_Wait... so she wants me to look into __**my**__ heart?_

I breathed in sharply as I turned away. "I'm sorry... but I... I cannot do that..."

"But I thought that you could read _anyone's _heart," Hikari laughed nervously as she turned away. "I feel like such a fool for putting myself out on the line like this,"

_Needless to say, I was frustrated beyond all belief. _

_Odd... That seldom seemed to happen to a wizard such as myself..._

"It's just not that simple..." I answered her quietly.

"Wait. What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath then said, "First off, as a wizard, my kind are not allowed to look into our own future,"

"I see," replied Hikari as she thought over this new information.

"Second, wouldn't it just be easier if you had had asked me that in the first place?"

_Wait. Did I just say what I thought I said...?_

Hikari's eyes suddenly lit up. "So, _do_ _you_ feel the same way about _me_?'

_Ooops..._

I found myself backing up as she approached me and I nearly tripped as I answered her question. "I... I don't know... _Maybe_. Maybe not?"

_I knew one thing for sure, right at this moment I really didn't know what I wanted..._

"Well, which is it?" Hikari asked innocently as she tucked her hands behind her back and leaned in towards me.

"I... I..."

_How quaint. __**Me**__, of all people __**stuttering**__._

_ Whatever vibe I was sending off certainly wasn't discouraging the girl in the least. Was that a good thing...? Or a bad thing...?_

"Hmm, you did say that _I_ should ask _you_," she repeated impishly.

_I swear that the longer that this went on, my face was becoming redder and redder by the second..._

"Mhm, how about I just make this easer," Hikari leaned in as she puckered her lips, as she did so I took a step backwards successfully backing myself back into my _bookshelf_ of all the idiotic places...

_The next thing I knew was that her soft pink lips had met mine and I found that I was already returning her kiss with that of my own gentle ones as she wrapped her arms around me._

_It certainly wasn't a bad feeling... I had to give it that at least..._

Hikari laughed as she pulled away teasingly leaving me with a dazed look upon my face. "See. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

_No. But still, I had this nagging feeling... _

I straightened my form, arching a silver brow as I eyed her skeptically.

"What?" Hikari laughed, she then crossed her arms as she teased playfully. "What? Why are you _soo_ serious?"

"Perhaps the proper thing to have done was for you to have let me initiate the kiss..." I replied matter-of-factly as I crossed my arms.

"_Puh_-_leez_!" teased Hikari. I started to put up my hand to protest, but Hikari cut in as she giggled. " If I'd given you the chance to, you would've had your nose buried in the nearest book."

_Touché._

My arms remained crossed as I arched one brow as I prepared to make yet another witty comeback. But before I'd gotten the chance too, Hikari kissed me chastely on the cheek as she exclaimed before bounding out the door, "I'll see you tomorrow Wizard!"

As I watched as the door closed behind her I'd found that I was blushing yet again as I touched the spot upon my cheek that she had kissed.

I inhaled sharply.

_That girl had never ceased to amaze me..._

**The End**


End file.
